Losing Control
by prettybirdy979
Summary: When a case spins out of control will the team get it back? And will they all make it?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS.**

**Prologue**

Thump.

The sound of a door breaking open rang though the silence. He looked up, loath to be interrupted during his work.

Thump.

Another door, this time closer. Realising that the NCIS agents were smarter then the FBI, he turned, heading for his secret exit, while fingering this gun.

Just then his door burst open. In came two agents, a man and a woman. Not the man he had expected but he would do. He covered his gun with his hand, hiding it from view.

'NCIS, freeze!' the man called out.

Smiling he raised the hidden gun and fired two shots in the man's direction. However, the woman collapsed. His smile faded, he needed to work on his aim. The man had returned fire but he was gone, disappearing into the wall. He could hear the man crying a name out, 'Ziva' but it didn't matter. He smiled as he continued along the tunnel.

His smile disappeared when the sounds of the tunnel door opening reached his ears. This man was better then he thought. He could hear him now, moving along behind him while telling his teammates where he and their injured comrade were. She mustn't be that injured if he left her, he thought as he stepped into a side passage. Oh well, he thought, she get more then she bargained for if she stays.

His smile long gone, he raised his gun, pointing it at the main tunnel. The man should be passing along here any moment. The sight of the gun repulsed him. He preferred to kill with his hands. This was so…impersonal. But it would do if it scared these agents.

The noise of the man sneaking along the tunnel startled him out of his thoughts. Annoyed at himself for getting so involved he leveled the gun and fired hitting the man as he passed. By his bad luck, that moment was when the man turned, changing a fatal headshot into a glancing blow. It did however, knock him out.

Now he faced a dilemma. Should he kill the man or not? A quick check of his watch told him that he didn't have enough time; he would leave the man to his 'surprise'. He turned and continued along the tunnel and out into the night.

As he walked away the building blew up behind him, while two figures, having just escaped the blast, called for their missing teammate with their injured one at their feet.

**Author's Note: This is just something that popped into my head.**

**Review please?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own this...for now.**

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait but here is the next chapter.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter One

Tap. Tap, tap, tap. Tap, tap, tap. Tap, tap, tap….Tap.

Tim rolled his eyes while continuing to look at his computer. This was going to be a long day. It wasn't even ten yet and already Tony was annoying him, this time by tapping out Eye of the Tiger. Tim couldn't say anything without Tony deciding that annoying his junior team mate would be a better past time.

Lucky, he wasn't the only one annoyed.

'Tony!' Ziva said.

'Yes, Zee-va?'

'Stop that tapping or I will kill you with this paper clip.'

It was that moment that Gibbs strolled into the bullpen and said 'Grab your gear.' He took a set of keys out of his pocket and threw them to Tony. 'DiNozzo, David, you're in the truck. McGee, you're with me.'

He then turned and headed for the elevator, Tim close behind him.

********

The ride to the crime scene so far had passed in silence. Gibbs was driving like he normally did, but still couldn't make a traffic light.

This saved their lives.

They had just started to move after the red light and Tim was busily staring out the window when he heard a brake screech. He looked up and saw the car in front suddenly stop. There was no time for Gibbs to stop so he served onto the other side of the road and onto the footpath before coming to a stop.

'You okay McGee?'

'Yeah Boss.' Tim looked up to see a shocked pedestrian standing just in front of the car. Smiling, he gave her a thumbs up, then turned back to look at the car that had stopped. Surprisingly, the car had driven off.

Gibbs had also noted this and so reversed the car back onto the road and headed for the crime scene again.

********

Tim was on photos. He was glad Tony was interviewing the witnesses because all he wanted to know was the details about the pedestrian that Gibbs had nearly hit. He was shocked to find out that Tim hadn't got her number.

Never mind the fact that they could have died.

'She is pretty…in a dead sort of way.' Palmer's voice startled Tim out of his thoughts.

'That she may be Mr Palmer but it is a thought best kept to yourself.' Ducky said from his position behind Palmer. 'Ah you poor dear.' He then muttered; as he bent down to examine the body.

'Time of death, Duck.' Gibbs said walking into the victim's living room.

'Let me just check…' Ducky pulled out the liver probe. 'I'd say about twelve hours ago by this.'

'Any idea how she died?'

'I would say, judging by the marks on her neck that she was choked to death.'

'By what?' Gibbs asked.

'That will have to wait till I get her back to Autopsy. Mr Palmer, the gurney.'

'McGee!' Gibbs called out.

'Yes boss?'

'Any one checked the rest of the house?'

'…No Boss.' Tim replied.

'Then you're with me.'

********

He smiled.

They may have denied him his fun with the cars but he was going to get even.

They were checking the rest of the house. Here's hoping they found his present before it opened.

He wanted to see their faces though his camera. This was going to be fun.

********

Tim was in front when they opened the door to the garage. He stopped, shocked by the sight in front of him.

The blinking light of the thirty seconds left on the count down scared him into action. He turned, and ran for the exit, Gibbs close behind him. All the while yelling for everyone to get out, there was a bomb. He could hear Gibbs saying the same thing.

They had just put their foot down on the veranda when the bomb exploded, forcing both him and his Boss to the ground.

The last thing he heard before darkness claimed him were voices calling their names.

********

He smiled.

His work was done.

For now.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm mean, ain't I?**

**Next chapter may be up this week depending on how much time I have.**

**Til then, please review?**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Too young.**

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait.....Life caught up with me.**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter Two**

'Thank you for your help.' Tony said as he closed his notebook and walked away from the last witness he had to interview. He walked over to Ziva, who was just putting the last bag of evidence in the truck.

But before he could start a conversion with her, Tony heard yelling coming from inside the house.

'Sounds like Gibbs is unhappy with McGee.' Ziva stated.

'I wonder why?' Ducky said having heard her statement from his position at the back of the van in front. They watched as both Gibbs and McGee appeared at the front door.

Then the house exploded.

The team was frozen for a second, then they were running towards the veranda where two figures lay unmoving.

They where almost there when one of the figures raised his head then crawled over to the other.

********

His head hurt.

After a few seconds he wondered if McGee's head hurt as well. After all McGee had been in front of him….MCGEE!

Slowly Gibbs lifted his head and turned it to look at McGee. Somehow they had ended up level.

But unlike him McGee wasn't moving.

Ignoring the voices calling his name, he crawled over to McGee.

'McGee?.....McGee!.....Tim!'

'…Boss?' a weak sounding voice replied.

'McGee? You okay man?' Tony asked, having just reached them.

'Tony? Gibbs…behind me…he okay?'

Tony looked at Gibbs to ask, but at Gibbs's glare turned back to Tim.

********

'Ducky, really I'm fine.'

'You weren't saying that ten mintues ago' Tony stated from his position near Gibbs somewhere behind Tim.

'That's because I was unconscious.' Tim shot back.

'That, my dear boy, is the point.' Ducky said from where he was examining Gibbs.

'Duck, we're okay.' Gibbs said.

'Well, I would like to send you to hospital, but I know you wouldn't go.'

'Duck….'

'Fine. The two of you are…fine but I want you both on light duty until tomorrow. Any headaches and you go straight to hospital. You know, this reminds me of a police officer I once knew…'

'Gotch ya Duck;' Gibbs turned to Tony and Ziva. 'You two re-sweep the scene then take the evidence to Abby. McGee, you're with me.' They hurried off to their tasks.

'…And this officer had the curious habit of collecting buttons.' Ducky rattled on, unaware that he didn't have an audience.

********

'I'm Colonel Potter. I'm sad to hear about Petty Officer O'Reilly's death.'

'She was well liked?' Tim asked.

'I didn't wouldn't say that….' Gibbs gave him a go on glare. 'She could annoy…anyone. Even me. But never to the point where someone would kill her.'

'What was she working on before she died?' Gibbs asked.

'Getting mail in and out of Iraq. Nothing top secret.'

'Thank you for your time Colonel.'

'Glad to be of service.'

********

'There's nothing Boss.'

Gibbs raised his head and looked over at Tony. 'Is that so DiNozzo?'

'He's right Boss. There is no reason, no motive for O'Reilly to be dead.' Tim chipped in.

Gibbs suddenly got up and motioned for everyone to follow. 'Abby's got something.'

********

'Gibbs! You're here! And I've got something.'

Gibbs handed Abby a Caff-Pow. 'Wouldn't be here if you didn't.'

'So what do you have Abby?' Tony asked.

Tim was checking the computer screen. 'A fingerprint?'

'Yes Timmy, a fingerprint. I ran it for a match and it came straight up.'

'Name Abs.'

'Sorry Gibbs, no name.' Abby turned to the computer. 'Just the same fingerprint found at six other FBI crime scenes.'

'That means…' Tony began.

'We've got a serial killer.' Gibbs finished.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks to all my reviewers.**

**Please review more?**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: The only thing of NCIS I own is the first four seasons on DVD. And even those I have to share.**

**Author's Note: No excuses, just the story.**

* * *

Chapter Three

'Gibbs.'

Gibbs looked up to look at Fornell who had his hands on Gibbs's desk. After seeing that Gibbs wasn't going to say anything Fornell went on.

'You ran a search for a fingerprint matching one of my cases.'

'Yup.' Gibbs said.

'Where did you get it?'

'One of my cases.'

'Well it comes under FBI…'

Gibbs stood up, cutting Fornell off. He headed for the elevator, ignoring the looks he was getting from Fornell's agents. Fornell followed him.

Once in the elevator, Gibbs flicked the emergency stop switch.

'Jethro…'

'Tobias. How many?'

'Six. And that's only the ones with his fingerprint.'

'And you want me to hand my case over.'

'You know how it is. I want to catch the bastard but my team is run off their feet as it is. But the brass want to get one over another so…'

'What's the M.O?' Gibbs cut off Fornell.

'…He kills them with his hands then dumps them in their cars.'

'O'Reilly was found at her home.'

'You want me to pass them off as separate cases?'

'And send me the files on the others.'

Fornell flicked the switch to start the elevator. 'I can't give you the evidence but.'

Gibbs smiled. 'Didn't think ya would.'

********

'Nothing.' Tony threw a file onto his desk.

'What is nothing?' Ziva asked.

'There is nothing to connect any of these victims.'

'We can't tell Gibbs that.' Tim said.

'Tell me what?' Gibbs asked as he strolled in.

'That we have nothing Boss. There is no connection between any of the victims.' Tony said.

'There has to be something! Look harder DiNozzo. McGee, go help Abby.' Tim didn't answer, instead he stated stared into space. 'McGee!'

'Boss?' Tim asked as he shook his head to clear it. Then he realised what had been said, 'On it Boss.'

********

Tim poked his head into Abby's lab. Seeing that she wasn't looking he slowly walked in. On the way he tapped the door, making it creak. Abby heard the noise and turned round. As soon as she saw Tim she swept him into a hug.

'Timmy! What are you doing here? Did Gibbs send you? I heard about the crime scene. Are you okay? Does it hurt? Why aren't you answering me?'

'Can't…breathe…Abby.' Tim choked out.

Abby took a step back, throwing her hands up as she did. 'Oh, I'm so sorry. Did I hurt you? I didn't mean to hurt you…'

Tim put a hand on her mouth, silencing her. 'Gibbs sent me down to help. What do you want me to do?'

Smiling, Abby sent Tim to check the computer recovered from the scene before the explosion.

********

Tim had just about finished with the computer when Gibbs walked in, carrying a Caff-Pow. 'What ya got Abs?'

'Well Gibbs. The bomb was made with object you would find at your local hardware store so no leads there. But whoever made it designed it to inflict the greatest amount of damage.'

'What do ya mean Abs?'

'Well, there was a large amount of shrapnel and it completely destroyed whatever was on top of it…'

'A webcam.' Tim said without looking up.

'What was that McGee?' Gibbs asked.

Tim looked up. '…I remember…There was a webcam on top of the bomb…'

'And you just mentioned this now because…'

Tim put a hand to his head. 'I only just remembered. The details of the room are a little fuzzy.'

'Tim, was there a computer?' Abby asked. ''Cause if there was, it would explain some of the shrapnel.'

'…There…was a computer…and it was on…' Tim eyes suddenly lit up. 'And there was a man on the screen.'

'That means…' Abby started.

Gibbs cut in. 'The bastard was watching us.'

* * *

**Author's Note: Just a challenge for the last chapter. There where two references to M*A*S*H in it. Can anyone spot them?**

**Please review...**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: To own I must be old enough to drink. Since I'm not, I must not own....**

* * *

Chapter Four

'Boss!'

'DiNozzo.'

'Where's McGee?'

'With Abby. He may be able to get us a description of this bastard.'

'Boss, we found it.'

'Found what, DiNozzo?'

Ziva chimed in. 'The connection between the victims.'

Gibbs signaled for them to continue. 'Well Boss we followed the F.B.I's idea that they had worked together or shopped at the same place or even knew the same person. But then we realised…'

'That one does not always go to the same place a lot.' Ziva cut in.

'And?'

Ziva continued. 'All six women and the Petty officer had been to the zoo within 48 hours of their deaths.'

'Which zoo?'

'Washington Park Zoo'

'You two go. And good work.' With that, Gibbs stalked headed down to autopsy.

********

'Watch ya got Duck?' Gibbs asked as he walked though the autopsy doors.

'Ah Jethro. I was wondering when you'd show up. You always go seem to know when I've got something.'

'So what did ya get this time?'

'Well my initial findings were correct. This young lady was strangled.'

'How?'

'With their bare hands, suggesting someone of great strength or someone who had the element of surprise…'

'Or she knew her attacker. Thanks Duck.'

'I'm not finished Jethro. While I was cleaning the body I found the Petty officer was wearing make-up. However,' Ducky said as he lifted a hand to show Gibbs, 'there was no make-up on her hands or clothing. Now Jethro, I've met a lot of young ladies in my time but I'm yet to meet one who can put on make-up without leaving a trace.'

'So our killer put it on her.'

'And his other victims. I took the liberty of examining the F.B.I's autopsy reports. They're all very similar to mine.'

'Thanks Duck. Yet me know if you find anything else.' Gibbs said as he headed for the elevator.

'Don't I always!' Ducky called after him.

********

'How is this going to help?'

'We need a description for our BOLO.'

'And I already gave one from what I can remember.' Tim said from the computer chair.

Abby pointed at the computer screen. On it was a computer sketch with very little detail. 'That won't help much Timmy. We need more.'

'But that's all I remember!'

'Which is why I want you to relax…'

'So you can hypnotize me!'

'You've been under before, why is this a problem now?'

Tim was about to retort when his phone rang. He checked the Id and saw it was a number he didn't know. 'Hello?'

'Agent McGee, I believe.'

'Yes? May I ask who's calling?'

'If you don't know then I shall not tell you. Now, Mr Gemcity, how is your head?'

Tim shot up. 'How did you get this number?' He signaled Abby to run a trace.

'Your publisher. She was only too willing to give it to a director willing to adapt your books.'

'What do you want?'

'The man standing behind you. Agent Gibbs.' Tim turned around to see his Boss walk in. Covering the phone he said 'Boss, I think it's the killer. He wants to talk to you.'

Without speaking Gibbs took the phone. 'What do you want?'

'Your man just asked the same question, you know. But he asked nicer.'

'What do you…'

'To show you something.'

'What?'

'I know everything about you. Your people.'

'Why…'

'Because. The F.B.I has been chasing me for years. They aren't a worthy match for me. I'm hoping you live up to your reputation. If not… I hope you aren't fond of your Israeli. I do like women with fighting spirits. Or perhaps I'll play with your forensic scientist…Abby I believe. '

'If you touch either one of them…'

'Is that a challenge? Because I do love challenges.' He hung up.

Gibbs turned to look at Abby. 'Did we get a trace?'

'Yes and you're not going to like it.'

'Where!'

'He's just inside the Navy yard. Gibbs, he's here!'

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm sorry for the wait... And I'm sorry if I stuff up any geography in this chapter or the next....But seeing how I live in Australia it's a bit hard to know Washington DC....**

**Thanks for the reviews. They make my day. Please review some more?**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own.....Yet**

**Author's Note: I'm very very sorry for the wait! **

* * *

Chapter Five

'McGee, you're with me! Abby, call the gates. No one leaves!' Drawing his gun, Gibbs ran out of the room, followed closely by Tim.

********

When they reached the main gate, there was a line up of cars. Gibbs called Abby. 'Where is he?'

'_He's at the main gate…or within 500 metres of it.'_

While Gibbs was calling Abby, Tim was looking around. Suddenly, he spotted a man just outside the yard who took one look at them then started running. 'Boss!' he pointed out the man as he chased after him, drawing his weapon as he ran.

Gibbs looked up at the sound of his title and saw Tim chasing a man, clearing running from the scene. Without thinking he hung his phone up in the middle of Abby's rant and began to follow Tim.

The three men were about two blocks from the Navy Yard when the man, who was a few metres ahead of Tim, ran out onto the road, narrowly avoiding being hit by a car. Gibbs caught up to Tim as he stopped to avoid being hit himself. They both watched the man enter a house about 100 metres down the road. They had just reached the gate, with their weapons drawn when the house exploded. Once again, Tim and Gibbs were forced to the ground.

********

'I hate zoos.'

'Why is that Tony?' Ziva asked as the pair walked into the mangers office at Washington Park Zoo.

'Are you kidding? All those animals in cages…Not a great background for picking women up.'

'And I thought you were going to say something meaningful.'

Tony glanced at her, then flashed his badge at the receptionist and walked into the office.

Sitting at the desk was a slightly bald man in his forties, who was clearly in the middle of lunch.

Putting down his burger he asked 'May I help you…?'

'Special Agent DiNozzo, Officer David, N.C.I.S. We're here to ask you a few questions.'

'I'm Charles Winchester; I'll do my best to help.'

Tony pulled out the photos of the seven victims and showed them to him. 'Have you seen any of these women?'

Charles gave them a quick glance then shook his head. 'Sorry, I can't help you with that. I rarely leave this office while we're open.'

'Would you be able to give us a list of your staff?' Ziva asked.

'Of course, but I don't see how that will help.'

As he was accessing the list on his computer, Tony's phone rang.'DiNozzo.' He walked towards the exit.

While Tony was talking Ziva grabbed the list off the manger caught up to Tony. 'Where are we going?'

'Crime scene.' Tony answered.

'How far?'

'Two blocks from the Navy Yard.'

********

This isn't my day, thought Gibbs as he got up. He looked over at his younger agent who was still on the ground, although he was sitting up. Or on his way to sitting up.

'Tim?'

'Boss?' Tim looked up, worried at the use of his first name.

'You okay?'

'Umm…Yes Boss?' he answered. He went to get up, hissing in pain when he put weight on his left wrist.

Gibbs was at his side in a flash. Bending down he asked 'What's wrong, Tim?'

'I think I sprained my wrist as I fell. It's nothing.' Tim looked at Gibbs curiously. 'Are you okay Boss?'

'I'm fine McGee.' Gibbs got up and began to walk away.

'Boss!'

Gibbs turned back around. 'McGee?'

'Your head…It's bleeding.'

Gibbs raised a hand to his head and came away with blood. Realizing that it must have been hit by debris he said, 'It's nothing. I'll have Ducky look at it. Come on McGee, we have a crime scene to process.'

Then the two marines from the main gate arrived, slightly out of breath. 'Sirs are you alright?' one of them asked.

'We're fine.' Gibbs answered. 'Fire brigade on its way?'

'And Paramedics.'

'Call them off. We don't need them.' Gibbs snapped as he walked away.

'What about anyone inside?'

'I think our M.E. will be better equipped to deal with anyone inside then a paramedic.' Tim answered.

The marine turned to Tim. 'What about him? Doesn't he need…?'

'Our M.E. will deal with him too.'

********

When Tony and Ziva reached the crime scene they were shocked to see a mutinous looking Tim, sitting in the back of an ambulance.

'Probie! You okay?' Tony asked as they reached him.

'I'm fine.' Tim replied. 'Just a sprained wrist.'

'Where is Gibbs?' Ziva asked.

'Getting the truck. And getting Ducky to take a look at him.'

'What's wrong with him?'

'What's wrong with me is that my agents are standing around talking instead of working.' Gibbs said from his position behind Tony.

'On your six, Boss.'

Gibbs turned to Tim, 'McGee, you okay to work?'

'Yes Boss.'

'Alright. McGee photos, Ziva bag and tag and DiNozzo you're on sketches.'

A chorus of 'on it Boss' sounded as the three teammates went to work.

No one saw the man standing across the street smiling as his next target entered the building. He was going to have fun with this team.

Or just with this woman.

* * *

**Author's Note: Again I am very sorry for the wait...**

**Please review.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone. Execpt maybe the bad guy....**

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay in updating...**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Six

'Timmy! Are you alright? Of course you're not, nearly been blown up twice in the same day! Are you hurt?' she noticed the bandage wrapped around his left wrist, 'Oh! What happened? Is that from the explosion? You had me so worried, when Gibbs hung up on me. Then I heard that explosion! What's wrong Tim?'

'I…can't…breathe…Abby…' Tim choked out from his position in her hug. He was very glad he had managed to put the box of evidence collected from the scene so far. It wasn't that much, but Gibbs had quickly realized that Tim's wrist hurt a little more then he was letting on and had sent him back to Abby's lab with the evidence they had so far.

'Oh! Sorry!' Abby let go of Tim and stepped back. 'So are you okay?'

'Just a bruised wrist from where I landed on it. Gibbs was hurt more then I was.' He regretted that statement the moment it left his lips.

'Gibbs is hurt?! Gibbs cannot be hurt! He's…he's…Gibbs! Is he in hospital? Is he in a coma? 'Cause I don't think I can repeat that experience!'

Before she could continue her rant, Tim put a finger to her lips and cut her off. 'He's fine. Just a little cut on his head. But that is a worse injury then mine. Now, he sent me with all this evidence,' he said, walking to the table and putting a hand on the box, 'and he wants some sort of answer when he returns with the rest of the evidence.'

'Then we better get started. I don't want to disappoint my poor injured silver haired fox.'

Tim rolled his eyes. _We had better catch this guy before he seriously hurts someone. I don't think I could deal with Abby if that happened._

************

'Probie!'

Tim glanced up from his desk in the bullpen where he ws backgrounding the zoo workers. 'Yes Tony?' Tim then took a double take. Tony was covered in ash. 'What happened?'

'Gibbs had me go up the chimney.'

Tim winced in sympathy. 'Where's Ziva?'

'Gone to get food. I think we're going to need it.' Tony stated.

_Three Hours Later_

Gibbs strolled into the bullpen. Looking at his team, he stopped in his tracks. They were all asleep. Tony was leaning back in his chair while Ziva had moved to the floor and was resting against the drawers, files spread around her. Smiling Gibbs moved to Tim, checking the time as he went. _Midnight. Damn they're dedicated. And I wouldn't have it any other way._

Looking at Tim he stopped, frowning. Tim was resting his head on his computer. But his head was jerking and what Gibbs could see of Tim's face was screwed up and upset. He was clearly upset and having a nightmare._ I wonder what's wrong, _Gibbs thought. _He has seemed distracted since…since…we got those files from the FBI._

'McGee…McGee…Tim wake up!'

'Sarah!' Tim jolted upright. Blinking his eyes, he met his Boss's eyes. 'Boss?'

'It's midnight. Go home.' Tim nodded and began to collect his things. Gibbs started to move towards Tony but stopped as the name Tim had said registered.

'McGee?'

'Boss?'

'Why Sarah?'

Tim looked confused for a second, then he realised what Gibbs was talking about and he looked sheepish. 'It's just…one of this guys victims…she reminds me of…'

'Sarah.' Gibbs finished.

'…Yeah.' Tim admitted. 'Every time I see her picture I keep thinking- that could have been Sarah. That could have been my sister, abducted, strangled and dumped in her car. That could have been…'

'But it wasn't Tim.' Gibbs' use of his first name caught Tim's attention. 'And you can't let that get those kinds of thoughts get to you. It will drive you insane. And it doesn't help.'

'What do you do then?'

'Catch the bastard who did it. Put him away. And do your best to keep our streets safe so it is never Sarah.'

Tim looked into Gibbs eyes and smiled at what he saw there. 'Thanks Boss. Good night.' Tim grabbed his bag and headed for the elevator. As he passed Gibbs he heard 'You're welcome McGee.'

********

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Abby was woken from her futon by the beeping of her computer. She opened her eyes to see Gibbs standing in front of her holding a Caf-Pow. 'Gibbs…why are you here?'

'You have something.' He replied, offering her his hand. Abby took it and he helped her up. She moved towards her computer to check it.

'Well? What have you got?'

'Just the fuel of the explosions. Your perp used fertiliser for both explosions. Nothing special. Sorry Gibbs.'

'Don't apologize; it's a sign of weakness.'

********

Gibbs strolled into the bullpen, happy to find that his team was already there. He headed to his desk, grabbing Tony's coffee off his desk as he walked by.

'Boss!' Tony protested.

Gibbs just glared at Tony, and then gave a meaningful glance at the coffees on Ziva's and Tim's desks. Tony just looked sheepish.

'You see Boss…I just…we just…'

'Boss?' Tim cut Tony off.

'Yes McGee?'

'What did Abby find?'

'The fuel for the explosion was fertiliser.'

Tim looked thoughtful. Then he started searching for a file on his desk. Grinning when he found it, he started to type something into his computer.

'What is it McGee?' Gibbs asked.

'That reminded me of something. I was checking the background of the zoo workers and I noticed that one of the part time workers had a note next to his name.'

'What kind of note?' Ziva asked.

'That he was an expert in working with plants and fertiliser.'

'What's his name?'

'Just looking…… found it……he's Ethan F. Burns.'

'I want to know everything there is to know about this Ethan Burns!' Gibbs yelled.

* * *

**Author's Note: Finally! I have almost reached the prologue which was 48 hours earlier...I think I forgot to mention that... Well anyway, you should find out next who the injuried man was...and his fate if I feel like posting that part.**

**Please review?**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own this show nor do I make any money from this story. Probably why I'm broke...**

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait and here's the next chapter**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

'Report!' Gibbs shouted at his team. Tim stood up and put a drivers license from ten years previously of a man in his early twenties. He had green eyes and brown hair and the kind of face you forgot almost as soon as you saw it.

'Born Ethan Corten. Lived in New Orleans until he went to college. His dad was a naval officer. He was arrested once for animal cruelty, but as he was under eighteen and it was his first offence he was released with a warning.' Tim started.

Tony hung up his phone and continued 'This guy's intelligent. He went to MIT on a full scholarship. But he got kicked out after a fellow student claimed he attacked her. She's missing, according to her husband. She fits the victim profile. This reminds me of a great movie…..Not that it's relevant Boss. Sorry Boss.' Tony added at Gibbs glare.

'He changed his name about ten years ago. Since then he has stopped off the radar.'

'Dropped, Ziva. He has dropped off the radar.' Tim corrected. 'And he hasn't completely dropped off the radar. There are two properties register in his father's name in the DC area. A little suspicious since his father died nine years ago. One is a house that is scheduled to be demolished.'

'The other?' Ziva asked.

'A warehouse on the outskirts of DC.'

'Get a warrant.'

'Just waiting for legal to fax it.' The fax machine lit up as a fax came though. Tim grabbed it. 'Got it Boss.'

Gibbs threw the keys at Ziva. 'Let's go!' The team grabbed their gear and followed Gibbs into the lifts.

********

With Ziva driving the journey only took twenty minutes. They pulled up at the warehouse, which looked abandoned. As they jumped out of the car Gibbs called out 'DiNozzo, you're with me. McGee, Ziva. Take the back!'

The team raced to their positions, drawing their weapons as they ran.

'We're in position Boss.' Tim said into his Com.

'Count of three…One…Two…Three!'

Tim kicked the door in, seconds after the sound of Gibbs kicking his door in rang out though the warehouse. Gun raised, he cleared the room.

'Clear!' Ziva followed him in. She signaled the next door. Tim stood to one side while Ziva kicked it in. There was a man standing in the room. Tim recogised him as Ethan Burns. From the corner of his eye Tim could also see a woman's body lying on a table. Her gashing throat told the story of her death.

'NCIS, freeze!' Tim yelled.

Burns smiled then raised the gun, concealed at his side and shot twice and disappeared. Tim returned fire but only hit thin air. A gasp at his side told him that Ziva had been hit. He bent down to check on her, conscious of the footsteps and cries coming towards him.

'Go! Get…him. I will…be fine.' Ziva croaked out. 'Gibbs…is coming.'

Tim nodded and stood up. Searching the room, he found the secret entrance. As he entered the tunnel connected to the room he called Gibbs.

'Boss!'

'Are you okay McGee? How's Ziva? We heard shots.'

'Ziva's been hit. I'm fine and in pursuit of Burns.'

'McGee, we're almost there. Wait with Ziva for backup!'

Just then Tim heard a sound, coming from a little further down the tunnel. He was close.

'Boss, I've almost got him. Call an ambulance.' Tim then hung his phone up and ignored his Com.

Tim then heard a second sound, to his right. He turned and as he did was hit with something on the side of his head.

_I hope Ziva's okay…_ was his last thought as he blacked out.

********

After what seemed like a life time Tim dragged himself out of the blackness. He could hear a voice yelling at him via his…Com? _How did that get there? _He thought. Tim didn't get time to muse on it as just then he registered what it was saying.

'McGee! Buddy come on, answer us!' _That's Tony…_

'McGee!...Tim!' _Gibbs called me Tim…it must be bad_ Tim thought as he staggered to his feet 'If you hear us, get out of there. We've found a bomb!' Gibbs finished.

'Come on Tim! Get out and tell us where you are!' With Tony continuing the weird call Tim by his first name thing getting out seemed like a great idea.

With this in mind, Tim shakily headed for what he hoped was the exit, fumbling for his phone as he went. He had not found his phone, when he reached the exit. He was only a few metres away when there was a loud explosion behind him.

_Oh no, not again… _crossed Tim's mind as he was lifted into the air, slammed to the ground allowing the blackness to claim him once more.

* * *

**Author's Note: Please review. I've had a very small amount of reviews for the last couple of chapters. Tis very dishearting..**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Execpt the bad guy. **

**Author's Note: Sorry about the false alarm. Document Manager was playing up last night or I would have had this up then.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

Tony was in shock.

He had just watched a building explode with his Probie inside. There was little to no chance Tim had survived the blast so…

He had just watched another friend die. And he had done nothing. Again.

'DiNozzo!' Gibbs voice pulled him out of his thoughts. Tony looked at where Gibbs was standing over Ziva, trying to give her first aid. 'Call an ambulance.'

'Should I call Ducky?'

Gibbs looked up at this. Tony was startled to see that his eyes were suspiciously wet. 'Yes…call Ducky…'

Tony gave the building one last glance, before pulling his phone out to make the call. He only hoped that Abby wasn't with Ducky when the call came though.

Saying that Tim was dead out loud would make it seem so final.

********

Ducky was in Abby's lab when Tony called him. By the time he hung up the phone, his expression had changed enough to have Abby worried. She had been watching him the entire time.

'Ducky? Is everyone okay? Oh god! Someone's been hurt. How is he? Is it serious? Oh poor Tony, he always seems to get hurt. I have to go to the hospital. But I have so much evidence to process but Tony's going to need me…'

'Abby!' Ducky interrupted her rant. 'That was Anthony. He is fine, as is Jethro.'

'And Ziva?'

'She was shot in the shoulder. She is on her way to hospital. But Abby…'

'What is it Ducky? Everyone's okay. Well, other then Ziva. But she's like super agent…What?' She asked, seeing Ducky's expression.

'Not everyone is okay, I'm afraid. There was an explosion and they believe…Jethro believes Timothy was inside the building when it…exploded.'

Abby just smiled. 'Ha-ha Ducky. Great joke. Tim never gets hurt, let alone killed.'

Ducky stared at Abby and she saw the tears forming in his eyes. 'They require my services there. They are almost positive Timothy was in that building when it exploded.'

Abby looked at Ducky for a full minute, processing what Ducky had said. Then she started to continue with her work. Ducky grabbed her as she crossed the room.

'Abigail.'

'No Ducky. I can't do this. I have evidence and reports and I can't get all upset over Timmy 'cause he's not dead. He can't be dead.' With tears running down her face she hugged Ducky. 'Tell me he's not dead.'

Ducky hugged her back. 'I'm afraid that I can not Abigail.' He looked up into the eyes of Palmer who was standing in the doorway looking slightly teary having witnessed the entire scene.

'I can not.'

********

Two hours.

It had been two hours since the explosion. Two hours since Ziva was taken to the hospital with a bullet though her shoulder with a worried Tony by her side.

And it had been two hours since another member of his team had died.

Gibbs watched the fire fighters and police swarming over the building. One of the fire fighters, the boss, came over to him.

'We have extinguished the fire. It originated from a point in the centre of the building.' He stated.

'A bomb.' Gibbs injected.

The fireman nodded. 'It would seem so. We also found human remains in that room, along with a body in an outer room.'

Gibbs internally reeled. He had been holding onto the hope that they wouldn't find a body. 'Don't touch the bodies; our M.E. is on the way.'

The fireman nodded and turned away. Gibbs stared at the burnt wreckage of the warehouse for a few moments, and then headed to the NCIS van that Tony had just pulled up in. Yet, even as he began to photograph the scene, he couldn't throw the feeling that this was his fault.

He could have done something, anything to save Tim. Now he was dead and all he could do is get him justice by finding his killer.

And killing him.

********

Darkness.

That was all he could see, all he was aware of. There was no light in his cell, no window or any other source of light he could think of. There was a bed or what passed for a bed in the dark but he knew that he would not be here long enough to use it. His capturer had tortured him with the knowledge that he only had a few hours. Then he would come, and make him the first male victim of Ethan Burns.

Not an honour he really wanted.

He knew that he would be missed, that it was a matter of time before someone came for him. He only hoped that help came in time.

Feeling around in the blackness his hands touched something soft and sticky on the floor. Noticing that his hand was covered in the substance he lifted it to his nose. Suddenly he realised what it was. Quickly, he moved his blood covered hands to the body on the floor, looking for a pulse.

But as soon as he touched it, he knew it was hopeless. The body was cold. He found himself crying, mourning the unknown victim. He only hoped that they had not suffered.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps coming down the basement stairs. A sliver of light appeared in the darkness. His time was up.

As a face appeared in the blinding light, he saw the light reflecting off a knife.

As the first cut landed on his skin, Timothy McGee screamed.

* * *

**Author's Note: Please review? Reviews feed my plot bunny and make me write faster. Or type faster...**


End file.
